


Eavesdropping

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Eavesdropping, It's innocent (I swear)!, M/M, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi learn an important lesson about eavesdropping.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Kudos: 6





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: I have seen most of the GoLion episodes, but I fell in love with the idea of Kurogane Isamu and Kogane Akira being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other.

"Eavesdropping"

All was quiet in Castle Gradam, which was unfortunate for the inhabitants of the castle as the leader of GoLion was having a heated argument with his second-in-command.

"Isa, you have to hold still for me to do this!"

"I know how this is supposed to go, and holding still isn't part of it!"

"Until it's on, yes it is!"

"Ouch! Is it supposed to be painful?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but only until you get used to it."

Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi paused at the door to the room that Akira and Isamu shared. It was no secret that they were dating, but normally, they were so quiet and discrete about it, so why were they being so loud?

"Can't I have a kiss since this hurts?"

"How am I supposed to do that with us like this?"

"Hothead, I don't think we need to be hearing this," Hiroshi whispered.

"No one should be hearing this, but if we don't tell them to keep it down, they might get in trouble if Hys or Raible hear," Tsuyoshi whispered back.

"Seidou, Suzuishi, what are you two doing?"

The Yellow and Green Lion pilots looked up to see Fala coming their way. Before either of them could try to steer her away, a screech from inside the room could be heard followed by an apology.

"Isa, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Warn a guy next time, Aki!"

"What are Kogane and Kurogane doing?" Fala asked.

She stepped closer to the door, which swished open to reveal Akira and Isamu on the bed. Isamu was laying face down and had his shirt and jacket off but pants on, while Akira was straddling him fully clothed but with his sleeves rolled up. There was a strange blue gel covering Isamu's back and Akira's hands. When the door opened, both Akira and Isamu turned to look in that direction.

"Aki, I thought you locked the door."

"I was more concerned about treating your sunburn, Isa," Akira retorted before addressing the three people at the door, "Hime, Shorty, Hothead, was there something you needed?"

"We heard you two arguing but apparently got the wrong idea," Tsuyoshi admitted.

Isamu smirked. "That's what you get for eavesdropping."

Fin


End file.
